Ave Mary A
by angelflutest
Summary: After being hired to escort a princess to another town for an arranged marriage, Hansel and Gretel discover that the witches in between the two towns wants the young princess dead. Can they save her before the witches kill her and eat her?
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Hansel and Gretel twice in theaters, I decided to write a fic of my own. Naturally I don't own anything, except the plot that you don't recognize, and Erin. Please Enjoy!**

**A/N to everyone that read the first version of this, I am so sorry. That is what happens when I try to write while watching family guy. Anyway I am sorry, please enjoy the rewritten chapter! And thank you to Shizuku Tsukishima749 for reviewing and telling me all of my mistakes.**

"Morning miss Erin."

"Morning Rose."

Glancing at my maid as I slid out of bed, my back and neck popping in the process making me sigh in relief.

"Your father is looking for you."

"It's to early to talk about it."

She laughed as I sat in front of my mirror, watching as she worked a comb through my golden hair. Green eyes starred back at me examining myself while Rose worked her magic created a beautifully complicated braid. My tan skin from staying in the sun most of my life, uncommon in this area, making me stand out amongst the locals. Light freckles sprinkled over my nose and cheeks. Smiling once Rose was done.

"It's amazing, like always."

"Thank you miss."

Rolling my eyes as I stepped into a blue dress that barely touched my ankles, wincing as Rose tightened the laces of my black corset.

"Your ready, now hurry up."

"Yes ma'am."

We laughed as I walked out the door, poking my head into my sister's room as I past. We were complete opposites, she and I; she was blessed with dark brunette curls, pale skin, and blue eyes. Although she is only fourteen, I can tell when she gets my age, a mere twenty-three, she will have all the boys asking our father for her hand. Shaking my head again, lightly knocking on his office door. I might not want to talk about the marriage, but I have to be polite or else I'll be beaten later.

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath I walked threw the door, quickly noticing the three people in the room besides my father.

"Erin, this is Benjamin."

I smiled and shook the boys hand, judging by his face he was probably a few years older than my sister, with his pale youthful skin; shaggy brunette hair, grey eyes, and scholarly clothing I presumed he was the navigator of the group.

"Ben."

I smiled and watched as the woman next to Ben held her hand out for me to shake.

"Gretel."

Smirking at the tight grip she had, we looked to be about the same age, her brunette hair tied back in what I assumed to be a less complicated braid, her white shirt held down by a black leather corset. Looking down at her wrist I saw leather guards and noticing that she was wearing leather pants as well.

_We should get along just fine if she keeps up that persona._

And finally the man leaning against the wall was nudged forward by Gretel, shaking his hand I tightened my grip, letting him know I wasn't a weakling. His blue eyes examining me as I looked over him, his brunette hair cut short and away from his face, his leather jacket covering his brown, what I could only assume to also be leather, vest. Looking in curiosity at the metal on his left wrist, but from the angle I couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Stepping back I smiled as my father pulled out a map. Looking down at it I mentally sighed, still not believing I was doing this.

"This is Binau, where the wedding will be taken place. I need you three to get Erin there in one piece."

I could tell by the look in Gretel's eyes she didn't understand why my father had called in witch hunters, instead of using some of our guards for the job.

"The woods here."

I pointed to the giant stretch of forest between our town and Binau.

"Are filled with witches, they have taken a few of the local children in the past. But it appears their main target is me."

Hansel looked up at me, obviously trying to reason why the local witches would want a twenty-three year old.

"Why do they want you?"

I lightly swallowed, knowing my father wanted the reason to be kept hidden.

"We don't know why they want my daughter, that is why I hired you to escort her."

With my fathers back turned I rolled my eyes, watching as Hansel and Gretel shared a look.

"Well, is there anywhere to get a drink in this hellhole?"

I smirked as Hansel looked expectantly at my father.

"Erin, show them where to go to get a drink."

"But father, I need to see Angus."

He turned and starred at me, taking the tinniest step away from my father, knowing I was going to get it later.

"But I can show them on the way?"

He smirked and nodded.

_He's still mad, that's one good thing about this marriage._

Turning I walked out the door.  
Leading the way to the tavern, walking in and smiling at the bartender.

"Hey Erin."

"Hey Jo, these are my friends. Just put what they want on my fathers tab."

"Yes ma'am."

I smiled and turned to leave, stopping when Gretel grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

I smiled.

"I would love to, but I have a friend that I need to see."

She shrugged and I walked out the door, heading strait for the stables.

"Hey baby."

The brown Clydesdale pawed the ground, snorting at me. Laughing I grabbed a brush.

"One more journey for us my friend. Then we'll both be going out to pasture."

He turned his giant head laying it on my shoulder as I continued to work the brush over his coat.

"He's a beautiful creature."

Turning I smiled at Hansel.

"Shouldn't you be getting a drink?"

"Your tavern doesn't have any alcohol."

"Sorry."

Turning back to Angus, grinning as I handed him an apple. Using the stable wall to slide on top of him.

"We're supposed to be watching you."

Laughing I nudged Angus forward lightly.

"Well, if you want to watch me. You're going to have to find a horse and keep up."

Smirking down at the man I was quickly becoming attractive to.

Kicking Angus as we took off out of town and into the woods, the feeling of freedom tempting me to run as far away from this place as I could.

Hearing hoof beats I turned and spotted Hansel riding my father's white horse.

"He doesn't take a hint very well does he? Well, let's give him a run for his money."

Kicking Angus harder we took off, jumping over a fallen branch. Laughing light heartedly, until something crashed into my side throwing me off Angus who stopped and looked. Glancing up I cursed as a grey skinned, red eyed, devil horned witch glared down at me.

"Get off me."

"I've finally caught you."

As she moved to stand I reached for the knife wrapped around my ankle, only to see her be shot and sent flying as Hansel dismounted my fathers horse and helped me up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

Embarrassed that I had to be saved by the witch hunter, watching as he walked over and set the witch on fire.

"I take it that's the best way to ensure she's never coming back?"

"Yep."

**Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers!  
Thank you to everyone that favorite, followed, and a special thanks to Shizuku Tsukishima749 for reviewing.  
Just a little note before you start reading, I did rewrite the first chapter. And I strongly suggest re-reading it.  
Other than that, please enjoy!**

Riding next to Hansel back to town, sighing as he started to question me.

"Why an arranged marriage?"

"Binau has been attacking my town for several years."

"It's a piece treaty?"

I laughed, patting Angus as he moved his head.

"Yes, if one of my fathers daughters marry the oldest prince, then the attacks will stop."

Hansel's blue eyes looked over at me at my wording.

"One of your fathers daughters?"

I nodded, looking forward not wanting to look at the man by my side.

"The original agreement was for my sister to be married, since my father knows how much I loathe the idea. But at seeing her face when we met the prince. I couldn't let her go through with it and ruin her life. So I offered, and he accepted."

Looking down, still not liking the idea of marriage.

"You're protecting your sister."

"I bet you have done the same thing."

He laughed.

"Well, I have had to break some hearts."

Laughing at his humor, trying not to fall off Angus.

"Oh, so you go for the more manlier type. At least I won't have to worry about traveling with you."

Laughing harder I had to lean against him to stop from falling over.

As my giggles subsided, I glanced up at Hansel before forcing myself to sit back up.

As a silence settled over us, I smiled at him.

"Race you back to the stables?"

He smirked, patting his horse, gripping the reins a little tighter.

"If you win?"

"Then you quit following me. And if you win?"

"I'll think of something."

Smirking, keeping eye contact until I kicked Angus and we took off; leaving Hansel long behind us.

"That's my boy."

Grinning as we jumped over a branch I knew Hansel's small horse would have to walk around.

Reaching the stables, laughing wildly as I dismounted. Grinning at Hansel as he walked my father's horse up while I wiped Angus down.

"You knew."

"Exactly."

Focusing back on Angus for a few more moments. Before walking over to help Hansel with the white stallion.

Sliding the saddle off of him, smiling gently at Hansel while he started wiping down the horse.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Hansel?"

"I guess."

Laughing I wondered into the house, smiling at Rose as I entered my room.

"What's that look for?"

"I just had the most wonderful afternoon."

"Oh? With who?"

I sat next to her on my bed.

"Hansel."

"The witch hunter?"

I nodded, falling back on the bed.

"What happened?"

"He followed me to the stables, and when I took off he followed me. Protected me from a witch, and we talked the entire ride back."

She smiled, patting my arm before standing to find me a dress for dinner.

"But what about the prince?"

Sitting up I pulled my hair over my left shoulder revealing a deep pink scar.

"I have my duty, what my heart may or may not want. Does not matter."

She smiled sadly at me, holding up a white gown.

"I believe this will work."

I smiled, walking over so she could untie my corset and help me out of the green dress and into the white one. Holding the top a little lower than the green dress was, smiling as Rose tied the white corset. Rolling her brown eyes at me.

"Showing off some?"

"Naturally."

She laughed, looking at my hair before lightly running a brush threw it.

"There."

"You're letting it free?"

She nodded.

"Now, you better hurry, your father will be expecting you."

I smiled and nodded walking out the door.

Feeling eyes on the back of my head I turned and spotted our sheriff, the red on his cheeks letting me know he was drunk.

"Erin?"

I sighed, knowing to keep calm.

"Can I help you?"

He slowly walked towards me, his feet moving unsteadily.

_This is not going to end well._

Standing my ground as he stood in front of me.

"Such a pretty dress for such a pretty lady."

"Thank you, now if you don't mind. I have a dinner to attend."

He grabbed my arm, pulling me against him.

"You aren't going anywhere princess."

Spinning I tried to slap him, only for him to duck down and throw me over his shoulder and start walking down the hall.

"Put me down you fucking bastard!"

He reached up and slapped my ass hard, making me wince in pain.

"Such a mouth for such a young princess. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Feeling the cold night air as carried me outside, the rain instantly drenching my dress.

"Put me down!"

With that he dropped me on the ground, turning to give me a predatory look. Forcing myself to stand I glared up at the man that towered over me.

"Come on Erin, let me show you how a real man is. Not a witch hunter."

I sneered, turning to walk away only to be grabbed by the shoulder, and shoved against a wall.

"Listen here bitch."

Kicking him between the legs, attempting to run away, only to be grabbed by the ankle and fall face first into the mud. Feeling my dress being lifted up, I rolled over and kicked the sheriff in the face. Pushing myself backwards, only for him to throw himself at me, sitting on my chest, I reached up and tried to hit him. Only to be punched in the head. Whimpering in pain as the sheriff grinned and reached to grab my corset. Panic raced threw my body as I kicked backwards, wrapping my legs around his neck and forcing him to roll off me. As he rolled to his feet he swung his foot back and kicked me in the stomach.

Curling into a ball as he bent down, holding a knife against my cheek.

"If you wont let me have you, I'll make it so that witch hunting bastard won't look twice at you."

I yelped as he ran the knife down my cheek, down my neck, and across my collarbone. Pulling back he punched me again in the side, kicking me one more time before spitting on me and walking away.

_Ok, just got to get up._

Pushing off the ground, only to collapse in pain on the ground.

_Shit._

Taking deep breaths, silently praying either the pain or the rain would stop soon.

"Erin?"

Looking up at the voice, instantly embarrassed to see Hansel running over to me, and Gretel standing in the doorway.

"Hey, look at me, what happened?"

Looking up at Hansel, I felt tears spring up. He sighed, gathering me into his arms. Walking back to the building, keeping me close as we finally reached my room. Feeling him lay me on my bed before motioning to Gretel.

"What happened Erin?"

I looked at Gretel, to embarrass to tell Hansel.

"The s-sheriff attacked me."

And with that Hansel left and Gretel focused on getting my corset off.

"You'll be ok Erin."

"Thank you Gretel."

She smiled, grabbing a washcloth and wiping at the cut.

"Did you fight back?"

"I did hit him, and I'm almost positive he won't be having any kids."

At that she laughed, smiling at her patchwork.

"Good girl."

I laughed, smiling at her.

"Come on, let's get you dressed in something dry."

"Thank you, again."

She nodded, helping me stand, checking my bruises as I changed into a nightgown.

"Get some sleep, we leave in the morning."

"Th."

"I know, and you're welcome Erin."

I laughed as she walked out my door. Turning to looking out my window; a grin appearing on my face as I spotted what looked like Hansel beating into a black figure that I could only assume to be the sheriff.

"Well, it's nice to know he will protect a woman's honor."

**Thoughts?  
Please review and I will update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening!  
Real quick, thank you cresdin for reviewing!  
Like I promised, I will update faster with reviews!  
Please enjoy the chapter; I worked really hard at it.**

Wrapping my hair out of my face, smiling at Rose as I pulled on leather pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a green leather vest, and black leather boots.

"Be careful miss."

Spinning to look at her, my face bruised from the night before, my neck slowly scaring over.

"I will Rose. And when I get settled, I will send for you."

She smiled, walking over to hug me. Gently hugging her back, pulling back after a second, walking over to grab my pack; throwing it over my shoulder before walking out the door. Smiling lightly at Hansel before standing next to Gretel as we waited for Ben.

"You feel alright to travel?"

I laughed, spotting Ben walking up with a map.

"I'll be fine. I had some good help last night getting me back on my feet."

Walking over to my father as he looked down at me with disdain.

"Our sheriff is dead because of you."

Rolling my eyes I grabbed my knife and crossbow from him.

"If you want to call attempted rape my fault. Then I'm glad I'm leaving this shit hole of a town."

Turning on my heels, leading the way out of town. Shaking my head as tears sprang up. Forcing myself to keep walking and not let the group see me.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked over to see Hansel with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Thank you Hansel, I saw you last night."

He smiled, patting my shoulder as we lagged behind Gretel and Ben.

"You're welcome Erin."

Smiling at each other, I stopped at the sight of a giant troll looking down at us.

"Erin this is Ed, he's with us. He won't hurt you."

I nodded up at the troll, laughing as he snorted at me and moved to walk behind us.

"Nice gun."

Gretel laughed as I finally noticed the giant gun Hansel had resting on his shoulder.

"Nice crossbow."

Smirking as we laughed at each other like we had in the forest. Causing Gretel to look back at us while we walked, smiling lightly.

After a long day of walking, we finally stopped to make camp. Sitting next to the fire, running a brush through my hair, every once and awhile shooting a shy smile at Hansel. Causing Gretel to roll her eyes as she watched us.

"Kids."

I shot her a glare as she handed me some food.  
"What did you say Gretel?"

"I called you a kid."

"Well ok then."

I laughed while she sat next me, gently eating the food she had made. Trying not to make a fuss over the weird taste.

"We still have about six miles to go before we get to Binau."

"Thanks for the update Ben."

The group laughing as Ben lightly glared at me.

Hearing a twig snap we all looked up, reaching for our weapons.

"What the hell was that?"

Hearing another snap we looked towards the sound, spotting three blue eyed, grey skinned, horned witches grinning at us.

"Well, well, well. What have we here sisters?"

I growled locking my crossbow on the center witch as the other two moved to attack Hansel and Gretel. Watching as the one in front of me moved to attack me, I shot my first arrow. Only to hit it in the shoulder, cursing I ducked down and grabbed my knife. Aiming to attack the witch I watched as she lifted her wand and hit me with some sort of spell causing me to drop my knife and to no longer have any control over my body. Standing still as the witch smirked at me, revealing sharp crooked teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Hansel preparing to shoot the witch as she walked over to me. Placing her hand against my head, causing me to flinch at the coldness of her rough skin.

"Now, princess, let's have a little fun."

Hearing a twig snap she grabbed me so I was face to face with Hansel's gun.

"Shoot her, I only need the body."

I tried to struggle against her, but the spell kept me from moving.

"Why do you need the body?"

She smiled, licking the side of my face making me shiver, and flinch. Hansel's eyes hardening as he moved his gun so it was pointed at the witch. Hearing another twig snap, I let a sigh of relief out as I realized Gretel was standing behind us.

"I would answer him, and we might conceder not killing you."

The witch growled, holding me tighter.

"This little princess can see the future."

Seeing the look on Hansel's face I looked at the ground.

"Eating her I will gain her ability."

Those where her last words as Hansel shot her head off, covering me in blood; and releasing the spell on me.

"Thank you."

"Can you see the future?"

Sighing I nodded.

"I only see glimpses, and they come on at random. I can't control it."

As Hansel moved to help Gretel with burning the three bodies, I could feel the tension in the air settling in.

"I wanted to tell you."

The siblings turned and looked at me as I sat by the fire.

"Then why didn't you?"

Gretel gave Hansel a look before sitting next to me.

"Talk to me Erin."

"If I told you, then I would have been punished by my father. He sees my gift as an abomination. And a dishonor to the family."

She nodded, looking over at Hansel while I stared into the fire. The feeling of being a freak and of being alone almost too much to bare.

Seeing movement I realized Hansel was sitting next to me. And Gretel, Ben, and Ed were asleep.

"I guess I was out of it for awhile."

"She speaks."

I laughed, looking over at him, happy to see him talking to me after finding out what I could do.

"So you never learned how to control it?"

"No, when it happened the first time. My father locked me away because I was crying uncontrollably, screaming my mother was dead. Three days later she died giving birth to my younger sister."

Hansel reached over, wrapping his arm around me.

"You really do care about her don't you?"

"She's all I have left in this world. If I don't protect her, who will?"

He nodded, watching as I made myself comfortable, leaning against his shoulder.

"We need to teach you how to fight better."

I laughed looking up at him.

"Well, I'm not immune to a witches spells like you and Gretel."

He laughed, leaning a little closer to my face.

"So this foresight, how many times has it happened?"

"Three."

Leaning up, my mind going blank as my lips met his. My eyes closing as our mouths moved against each other.

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! A new chapter!  
Thank you jeffhardyluvsme for reviewing!  
Please enjoy!**

"Morning."

Looking around in a daze as Hansel groaned behind me, shooting up I looked down to see Hansel barely awake. Looking up at Gretel as she laughed at us, and Ben as he shook his head and looked at the map. Forcing myself to my feet, blushing as Gretel continued to laugh.

"Quiet Gretel."

Glancing back at Hansel as he stood up, blushing harder as he walked over. Kissing my cheek before picking his gun up, looking back at us as we finally continued the walk to Binau.

"He likes you."

Laughing I looked over at Ben.

"Well, that I figured."

He smiled, showing me the map.

Walking into Binau, making sure to be in the middle of our group. Knowing if the locals knew I was going to marry their prince, something bad would happen. Seeing the house I would be forced to live in the rest of my life, sighing as I reached forward to grab Hansel's hand. Wanting reassurance as the doors were opened to revile prince Cain. In all his slender, white hair, pale skin, brown-eyed glory.

"Ah, princess Erin. It is good to see you have arrived before the wedding."

As I stepped forward, allowing the prince to kiss my hand.

"It is nice to be here prince Cain."

He smiled, watching me curtsy in my pants. Looking behind me at the group.

"I see you brought guest?"

"This is Hansel, Gretel, Ben, and Ed. They escorted me here."

He nodded walking around me to greet everyone, rolling my eyes as he flirted with Gretel, which she returned by ignoring his advances. Smiling he turned and placed his hand on my lower back.

"Come, we will celebrate tonight. And wed tomorrow."

Nodding I sighed, knowing I would have to learn to keep my opinions to myself from now on.

Sitting next to Hansel during the dinner, watching as the lord and prince talked around me. Acting like I wasn't there.

Feeling my fist tighten under the table, ready to scream until I felt Hansel's larger hand cover mine. Squeezing it slightly in reassurance.

"I'm sorry gentleman, it has been a long journey. And I wish to be well rested for tomorrow."

The lord nodded, obviously not carrying what I did. Prince Cain however stood up.

"Let me show you where your room is."

Nodding I followed after him, looking back at Hansel one last time before he disappeared from view as we walk further into the hallway.

Sighing I looked up at prince Cain as he explained that the room we had stopped in front of was mine.

"I can't marry you Cain."

He stopped mid sentence and looked down at me, looking me in the eye for the first time.

"And why not?"

Shaking a little at how calm his voice was.

"I do not love you."

He smirked before raising his hand and smacking me into the wall.

"What? You love that witch hunter?"

Not answering him as I glared up at him, spitting out blood where I had bitten my lip.

"You think I love you? Don't make me laugh princes. Who could love a whore of a woman like you?"

Growling I lunged at him only for him to punch me into the wall again, lying on the floor for a moment, shaking my head as pain flooded my body.

"Hitting a woman? That's not very polite."

Looking up I smiled lightly as Hansel walked down the hall.

"Come to protect your little whore? As of tomorrow she'll be mine."

He smirked, stopping within inches of Cain's face before punching him in the stomach.

"Bastard."

At that Hansel slugged him across the face, knocking him into the wall opposite of me. Wincing as Hansel started kicking the prince, getting to my feet. Quickly realizing Hansel wasn't going to stop.

"Hansel stop!"

Ignoring me he bent down, lifting the prince by his collar before hitting him again. Reaching out I grabbed Hansel's arm, pulling backwards to make him stop and turn to look at me. Seeing the enraged look in his eyes, I hugged him. Not sure what else to do, until I felt him sigh and wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry."

Looking up I smiled at him.

"It's ok."

Smirking he bent down, lightly touching his lips to mine. Pulling back he opened my door.

"Get some sleep, you want to look your best on your wedding day."

Nodding, looking at the floor as I walked in. Hearing him shut the door behind me.

Sitting in front of the mirror, I started crying as my eyes began to blacken.

"That won't be easy to hide."

Standing up I moved to sit on the bed, leaning back until a noise outside caught my attention. Standing up I walk over to my window to see Cain standing next to his father, who was pointing away from the town at Hansel, who was being held back by Gretel, Ben and Ed. Watching as they turned to leave, my heart breaking in two as Hansel looked up at my window. Making eye contact with me before turning to walk away. Waiting until he was out of sight I flung myself back on the soft bed, my body shaking with sobs as the heartache increased.

"Good morning miss."

Looking up at the red haired girl that had woken me up.

"Um, can I help you?"

"I was assigned to help you get ready for the wedding."

"Oh, right."

Nodding I slid out of the warm bed, sitting in front of the mirror as the girl, none to gently, worked my hair free of tangles. Taking her time as she braided random pieces and eventually wound it around my head and placed a tiara at the top. Turning to face her, I waited patiently as I felt her place a heavy powder on my face and neck. Feeling a lighter powder on my eyes and something wet on my eyes and lips before I was aloud to turn and see myself in the mirror. My mouth dropping at the difference. My once beautiful tan skin was now a ghostly white. My eyes were covered in a light pink dust with black lines outlining my eyes. My lips covered in red paint making them stand out.

"It's different."

"And now time for the dress."

I sighed but walked over and let the girl change me into the pure white gown with long sleeves, and showing off more than a modest amount of cleavage. Feeling uncomfortable watching as she placed a veil over my head, hiding me from the world.

"Now you are ready. Follow me."

"He's not wasting anytime is he?"

"After the assassination attempt last night, the prince doesn't want to risk anything."

"Assassination attempt?"

The girl nodded, showing me where to go.

"The witch hunter that escorted you tried to kill prince Cain last night after you retired for the evening,"

Sighing, about to say something when the girl announced we were here. Stepping to the side as I realized I was starring down at Cain in what I assumed to be a warriors uniform, a preacher standing next to him. And numerous people whom I did not know looking back at me as my feet moved on their own. Feeling a tear streak down my face as I wondered what Hansel was doing. Standing across from Cain, barely registering the ceremony going on around me. Saying the correct lines at the appropriate times, but not meaning them in the slightest. Next thing I know, my veil is being lifted and Cain is kissing me. But it doesn't feel right. Letting him lead me out of the courtyard and into a room. Smiling lightly at me.

"Now my princess, I have something to do. And when I get back, I will make you unfit for any man."

Sighing I watched as he left, feeling my body stiffen as it suddenly went cold. Closing my eyes as images flashed in front of my eyes.

Of Cain walking with the girl that had been helping me earlier, of him kissing her before walking into my room. Of him launching himself at me, stabbing me to death.

**Thoughts?  
Remember to review and I will give you the amazing last chapter for this story.  
Trust me, you want to read it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter!  
I hope everyone is enjoying the story!  
Thank you 666AnimeFan666 and cresdin for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

Thinking fast I walked over to the door, knowing I didn't have much time before Cain would be back. Twisting the knob, groaning when I realized it was locked. Turning around I spotted a window.

"Better to die in the fall than by that bastard."

Grabbing a chair throwing it against the glass, succeeding in breaking it. Sticking my head out, noticing I was on the second floor.

"Just like when I was a kid."

Pulling my shoes off before taking a deep breath and jumping out the window, landing on my feet, rolling over and landing on my feet again before taking off.

Feeling the gravel ground into my feet as I raced out of town. Not looking back.

Tripping over a root as I entered the forest, falling face first into the ground.

"So graceful for a princess."

Looking up at the demonic voice, stopping dead when I saw a witch staring down at me. Her cold black eyes examining; me grey skin cracking to reveal blue veins, her black dress and black hair melting into the dark forest.

"What do you want bitch?"

"I want you my dear."

Feeling her sharp claw like nails digging into my shoulder as she lifted me up and forced me to walk with her.

"Let go of me!"

She just cackled as I tried to fight her, kicking and screaming the entire way. Finally she threw me into a rock, forcing my head to bounce off the floor.

"Now little princess, your life ends."

Forcing myself to my feet as the witch tackled me, forcing me to land hard against the rock again. Crying out as I felt her grab my wrist biting into it. Bringing my left hand around I tried to hit her. Only for her to grab it, digging her nails into the sensitive skin, forcing me to scream more. Head butting the witch, forcing her to let go I tried to run again, feeling her claws digging into my ankle forcing me to fall again.

"Son of a bitch!"

Trying to kick her as she bit into my leg, tearing muscle apart as her eyes started to light up, turning from black to grey.

Sitting up I clawed my hands into her hair, pulling her off my leg and throwing her a few feet away. Crawling a little before the witch walked over and kicked me in the stomach making me roll over on my back.

"Such a beautiful bride, to bad no one will ever see you like this again."

Smirking down at me I saw her razor sharp teeth before she jumped at me and sank her teeth into my stomach. Tearing me open. Howling in pain, my world starting to go black. Hearing a gunshot I glanced up to see Hansel aiming his gun at the witch and Gretel aiming her crossbow. Meeting Hansel's gaze before he pulled the trigger. Blowing the witch's head off before running over to me, gathering me into his arms as blood flooded my lungs making it hard to breath.

"Stay with me Erin."

"Hansel."

"Don't leave me Erin. You're going to be ok."

Shaking my head a little, pressing my right hand to his forehead.

"I love you Hansel."

Seeing tears welling in his eyes, smiling lightly at him.

"I love you too Erin."

As he bent down, pressing a final kiss to my lips. A light appearing from my hand as my foresight left my body and entered his.

Kissing him back as I closed my eyes and felt the last shuddering breath leave my body.

**And that's that people.  
I will take my hate mail now.  
I hope everyone enjoyed it even with the endng!**


End file.
